


Wonderland

by Aglar_a_Estel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo loves fairytales, Fluffy fic, Inspired Work, M/M, Olórë Mallë, Thorin saves Bilbo's life, and he thinks he could never win Thorin, beautiful moment between Thorin and Bilbo, just because i adore these two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglar_a_Estel/pseuds/Aglar_a_Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo always loved fairy tales...He knew them by heart and would always be ready to tell one to the little children. He never believed though he would ever get a chance to be in a fairy tale himself.<br/>And then a certain dwarf king saves him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

 

Bilbo was always fascinated by the majestic fairy tales of princesses and dragons and princes. From a little kid his mother, Belladonna Took, would read to him these tales of lands beyond the shire filled with the beings of the stories. Of elven princesses and ladies, magical forests, heroes and villains- trolls, orcs and dragons. Of fallen kings and mountains filled with gold. He would memorize them and read them to the little hobbit fauntlings with as much joy, exuberance and rapture as the budding youngsters. But he never believed that he will ever get a chance to travel to his own Wonderland. How wrong he was, he will discover later by the guile of a meddling wizard.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm not Snow White, but I'm lost inside this forest._

_I'm not Red Riding Hood, but I think the wolves have got me._

_Don't want your stilettos!_

_I'm not, not Cinderella, I don't need a knight,_

_so baby take off all your armor!_

_You be the beast, and I'll be the beauty beauty._

_Who needs true love, as long as you love me truly?_

_I want it all, but I want ya more!_

_Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?_

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales.._

_I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me!_

_Take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! Wonderland wonderland!_

Bilbo never thought he would have his legs melting over a dwarf. A royal, exiled King dwarf... Black and luscious hair with silver strands entwined , sapphire eyes and a muscled body accompanying and completing the pack. He never thought a dwarf could be so good looking. Well he didn't believed also that he would have thirteen dwarves and a wizard at his house and an invitation to an adventure! He could not be happier! It all seemed to him a lie, a fantasy though here he was, accepting and signing the contract with a big smile. He couldn't wait any more!

The journey at the beginning wasn't as the fairy tales said. It was rather boring. He felt neglected and alone more then ever and the dwarves weren't giving him much heed, some cough a king cough even openly disapproved him being in the company. "We make camp here for tonight!" rasped out a certain dwarven king. Bilbo was falling more and more for Thorin though he knew that he stood no chance. He acknowledged the moment he saw the dwarf king that he is his One, his fated soulmate...but he could not win him, he is reaching too far from his league.

Feeling himself ready to cry he headed to the nearby forest. Making sure he is far away from the camp he broke into silent sobbing. As he calmed down a bit after some moment, he started strolling around. He walked and walked until he forgot the path which he came by. Started panicking, thinking that he have gotten way far from the camp he screamed for the other company. But no one seemed to listed him. Suddenly, a twig snapped behind him and turning he saw a wolf, a large one heeding towards him. Weaponless as he was he started running, even if he knew he could not overrun a wolf. And he didn't. As the wolf was dangerously close, Bilbo stumbled and fell to the cold, hard ground with a thud.

He tried to get up quickly but the wolf was already on him ready to bite him with his huge maws. Closing his eyes he waited for his death to come, a terrible and quite painful death. But it didn't come. The wolf uttered a pained howl and turned behind him to attack whoever hit him. As he turned, he saw a wide blade coming down on him. And after he knew no more. Bilbo opening his eyes and trying to adjust his bleary vision cause by his tears, he saw his savior. _Thorin._

"T-thank you, f-for saving me" he told still shaking from his near death experience. He expected the dwarf to just chide and scold him for getting too far from the camp, to remind him how weak he was and how he does not belong in the company. He let some more tears fall.

"Pray don't mention it. Are you hurt?" Thorin said surprisingly gentle and caring, as he kneeled and offered his hand to Bilbo. Bilbo's heart if possible would have leaped from his chest. Thorin Oakenshield, the dwarf king who would glare at the hobbit and disapprove everything he did, now giving him his hand to help him. It is almost as a fairy tale.

"N-no, no i am well. Just a bit shocked i guess" Bilbo answered still in a flutter. He took the offered hand of Thorin though the moment he stood on his feet he swayed feeling rather dizzy and his feet wobbly as jelly. Thorin caught him immediately by the waist and helped him sat on a nearby rock while he scanned his body for injuries though he could see none.

Needless to say, Bilbo felt that this was fake. He felt trapped in an alluring trance, that by any moment he would wake up from this enticing dream. He snapped back to reality as soon as he heard Thorin speaking to him.

"I believe you might have a mild concussion but i am not a healer. We should move back to camp and you should be checked by Oin" Thorin told and brushed a loose curl that fell on Bilbo's brow.

"Do you think you could walk master Baggins or do i have to carry you?" the exiled king said but his tone didn't suggest any annoyance, irritation or abhorrence. If anything else the complete opposite, it indicated a hinted teasing and banterer.

"This must be a dream, it can be really you...you would never care for me...." Bilbo answered looking his hairy feet to not let the dwarf king see his tears. He did not want to seem weak and pathetic but always Thorin had the ability to mess with his heart and make him feeling flummoxed, bewilded and emotionally unstable. He decided to lift his chin and stared at the dwarf king's own blue orbits. He was surprised that he saw feelings he didn't thought he would ever guessed would be reflected in the eyes of the dwarf. He saw compassion, guilt and sadness. Bilbo could swear he could discern, hidden and concealed, the feeling of hurt and sorrow. Until now he is sure this could not be real. What was he after all? Just an unimportant and insignificant hobbit, nothing more than a burden.

Then the craziest and most unexpected thing happened. Thorin leaned forward and _kissed_ Bilbo gently and yet passionate, a soft and tender kiss that left Bilbo in a state of giddiness the moment they broke apart. Bilbo wide-eyed and speechless he just stared at Thorin blushing crimson as he kept looking Thorin.

"I know you don't own me your apologize Bilbo, but i ask for your pardon if you would have it. I am sorry that i have mistreated you from the beginning of the journey. ...Would you ever forgive me?" Thorin said to Bilbo, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I would Thorin, bbbut only if you carry me to my sleeping bag" Bilbo told Thorin tongue-in-cheek and shying a bit at his boldness.

Thorin gave a deep, throaty laugh. "If this is your wish Amrâlimê..." He stood up and took Bilbo bridal style. Bilbo still unable to stop blushing he smiled weakly at Thorin. He looked like a tiny golden fluffy rabbit with the most amazing baby blue eyes. How could Thorin resist him?

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night.._

_My dreams consist of things that'll make you wanna hide._

_Don't let me in ya your tower._

_Show me your magic powers!_

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger!_

_I want the love, the money and the perfect ending_

_You want the same as I, I. So stop pretending!_

_I wanna show you how good we could be together.. I wanna love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster!_ __________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Thorin carried Bilbo to the camp, he was already curled up and fast asleep, clinging on Thorin's coat as if it would be the last thing he would ever touch. The dwarf king lowered Bilbo to his own bedroll in order to bring Bilbo's own next to his. So setting up the bedrolls he put several blankets on the hobbit and himself and taking his place beside the sleeping beauty, as he came later to call Bilbo, he placed his arms around Bilbo's waist protectively.

"Sleep well my hobbit..." Thorin whispered lightly in Bilbo's pointy ear before he fell asleep a while after.

_That night they both trod Olórë Mallë and they strolled endlessly in Lorien's gardens, the most fascinating and beautiful place on the world. They danced under the moonlight and crooned together songs of their own. Until finally, they both woke with the first rays of the sun. And every night after, they would be together even in their dreams heedless of danger. They would be it their own **Wonderland**..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small fan fiction whose idea i got after i watched a Thilbo vid with the song "Take me to Wonderland" by Natalia Kills. (link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZX4c5ieRAKc).  
> Olórë Mallë is also known as the Path of Dreams was a path beyond the mortal realm which connected Middle-earth and Valinor through the dream. When the Children of Ilúvatar sleep, there spirit is guided by Lorien to his gardens, which was the fairest place in the world, and there they rest until Lorien returns them to their bodies when morning arrives or when they need to wake up.( more info: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ol%C3%B3r%C3%AB_Mall%C3%AB)  
> I hope you love it and please comment!:)  
> Disclaimer: I neither own the Hobbit nor the video.


End file.
